


Silvermoon Studio

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Part...3? Ish?, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: “Right,” she muttered to herself, scrutinising the design a final time, “everything okay? Sister’s name spelled right? Never want to make that mistake again, he was mortified…”





	Silvermoon Studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soraan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010353) by [Soraan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/pseuds/Soraan). 



> I'm sorry for (again) probably screwing up the characters, but they're just too cute and won't leave me be so... here? I'm sorry.

Sylvanas wasn’t sure what she expected when she entered Silvermoon tattoo shop, partially to escape the burning midday sun, she certainly wasn’t expecting clean, white walls full of beautiful reference pictures and flash. A particular panel of reference caught her eye, ancient Sin’Dorei architecture displayed in a picture from the gorgeous sun-soaked countryside in question.  
“Interested in something similar?” A voice piped up, and she turned to see a woman wearing a tank top, showing off arms covered in thick lines of almost luminescent red ink.  
“Uhm...” she started, not really sure how to comport herself in such an environment and suddenly feeling self conscious despite all the extra work she’d put into her hair that morning.

The woman smiled and offered her a hand to shake.  
“Hynial Isithraclya, owner of Silvermoon Tattoo, are you a first timer?”  
“Yes” Sylvanas nodded, slightly relieved that the other woman had picked up on it, “I was just interested and thought I’d pop in for a look.” Hynial smiled.  
“You’re in luck, it’s been a slow day; if there’s something you have in mind I can get you in right now?” She turned around to the desk and started to flip through a binder.

Sylvanas fished her phone from her pocket.  
“I did have something in mind.” She pulled up a picture of the Windrunner family crest on her phone, a simple bow and arrow framed by two curved Sin’Dorei blades “if this was possible it’d be brilliant…” Hynial studied the image for a second before flashing her a grin.  
“Yeah perfectly possible, Alyna does great small fine images, and she’s good with first timers too, you fancy going in now?”  
“Uhm,” Sylvanas quickly weighed her options, “sure, I’d love to.” Hynial flashed her another bright grin.  
“Awesome, wait here a sec.” She pushed through a door to the back of the shop, through the open gap Sylvanas caught some snippets of conversation.

“Oh come on boss I was having a nice slow day.”  
“Oh hush, you’ll thank me later, it’s the kinda work you love, besides she’s totally your type”  
“I don’t nee-”  
“Up-bup-bup, hush, go, and I will accept a suitable reward in free drinks and an invite to your eventual wedding for giving you the really hot girl that walked through the door.”  
A third, unfamiliar voice chimed in with peals of laughter, which the first responded to with a rather grumpy  
“Shut up Kyala.”

While Sylvanas was attempting to wrap her head around that interesting little factoid Hynial’s head poked out of the door.  
“Sorry, just a couple more seconds, need you to sign these.” She disappeared from view and handed Sylvanas a pen and some forms when she re-appeared a moment later. After Sylvanas had signed her life away, she was guided through the doors and into a smaller room where a burgundy-haired artist with a swirling dragon tattoo leaping up her right arm sat waiting in a chair, legs crossed, playing on her phone.

As Sylvanas entered, the woman looked up, and immediately muttered  
“Wow, she wasn’t kidding” Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and the artist stuck out a hand to introduce herself.  
“Sorry, Alyna Salonor, what can I do for you?”  
“Uhm,” Sylvanas pulled her phone out and showed Alyna the image of her family crest; “this, please, or something using it.”

Alyna took her phone with a gentle hand.  
“Is this your family crest? It’s gorgeous.” Sylvanas nodded.  
“Yes, I’d like to get it in memory of my sister, Alleria.” Alyna nodded.  
“Okay then, can you send that image to me? I’d like to be able to blow it up on my monitor to make a design easier.” Sylvanas nodded.  
“Sure, just, give me your number.” Alyna giggled to herself, before picking up her phone and reading the number off quickly, leaving Sylvanas no time to dwell on what that admittedly adorable giggle had meant. Once she’d sent off the image, Alyna pulled it up on her computer monitor, fleshed out the blades with some shading, added detail to the bow and arrow, and added some wreaths, along with a banner bearing Alleria’s name.

“Right,” she muttered to herself, scrutinising the design a final time, “everything okay? Sister’s name spelled right? Never want to make that mistake again, he was mortified…” Sylvanas cocked a brow again;  
“That sounds like an interesting story, and yes, her name is right.” Alyna gave a little grin  
“I’ll tell you about it if you like, but for now, you’ll need to sign the rest of the forms and pay, I think it’ll be about…” she considered a second, “seventy-five sovereigns, so if you wanna go pay Hynial and sign the rest of your soul over,” she punctuated her little joke with a cheeky grin that had Sylvanas chuckling. “I’ll get the stencil ready.”

Once Sylvanas had indeed signed her soul over and paid her fee, she was sent back into Alyna’s room to find her artist holding a stencil at the ready with a smile.  
“Okay” she started, “where do you want this?” Sylvanas’ lips twisted into a frown.  
“Not sure?” Alyna asked her, “that’s ok, generally the more flesh on an area the less it’s going to hurt, so your thigh or hip might be a good choice.”  
“Hip” Sylvanas decided, unbuttoning her jeans and pretending not to notice the slight blush dusting Alyna’s cheeks as she pulled them down to about mid thigh.

Alyna for her part did her best to stop her hands from shaking and to swallow around the lump in her throat as she pressed the stencil down onto her exceptionally attractive client’s warm skin and pulled it away to reveal a purple outline of her chosen design. She could feel Sylvanas’ eyes on her as she walked herself through each step of the process calmly, gloves, alcohol, machine, needle, ink. By the time she was ready to start she’d gotten herself back into a more professional mindset.  
“Okay?” She asked, needle hovering just above the skin, Sylvanas nodded and gave her a smile.  
“Good stuff” Alyna smiled, “if you need to take a break just let me know.”

Sylvanas forced herself to stay still as Alyna guided the needle over the first few lines, but soon relaxed enough to ask the question at the forefront of her mind.  
“So what was that story you alluded to earlier, did you spell some guy’s sister’s name wrong?”  
Alyna laughed, although her eyes remained focussed on her work.  
“He came in asking for an exact design, and I said ‘yeah, sure, just make sure all the writing is correct before we start yeah?’ and he goes ‘oh I’m sure it’s fine, how many ways are there to spell Sarah’ so I said ‘ok then’ and went ahead and did this piece for him, not a day later he comes in asking to see me, asking if I can fix his new tattoo because he got home and his sister goes ‘oh, I didn’t tell you? I wrote my name wrong, sorry bro’,” Sylvanas’ laughed; bright and full, and Alyna mentally catalogued the sound as something she wanted to hear a lot more of before she continued with her story.

“So anyway, I tell this guy to come back in, two weeks after his tattoo is done, so it’s healed enough, but I’ve no idea how to fix this lettering, since apparently this guy’s little sister spells her name ‘Serah’, with an ‘e’”  
“That’s so odd” Sylvanas gave her another bright laugh as Alyna continued to trail the needle across her her hip “so what did you do? In the end I mean.”  
“Well I didn’t fix the lettering,” Alyna told her, “he just had his sister make him another little design to cover up that part of the piece. Came out pretty well in the end all things considered.

She switched ink for some colour and Sylvanas watched the dragon on her arm change and ripple as she moved.  
“Can I ask about your tattoo?” Sylvanas said after a few moments, playing with the corner of her jeans as Alyna put the machine back to use.  
“Yeah of course, I presume you mean my arm?” Sylvanas gave an affirmative little him and Alyna kept on talking.  
“It was a gift piece, my mentor did it for me on my twenty-first birthday. Not much more to it than that.”  
“I assume you have others too?” Sylvanas asked. Alyna smiled at her and removed the machine from her hip for a minute to pull down the collar of her shirt. A little cat with chimeric eyes stared back at Sylvanas from her collarbone.  
“Cute” she remarked, as Alyna fixed her shirt and got back to work.  
“I think so too, my little Felo’alann” her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on a fiddly little section, which Sylvanas found even cuter than the cat. “I’d let you see the rest, but you’d need to buy me a drink first.”

For the third time that day, Sylvanas raised an eyebrow.  
“I think that could be arranged, after all,” she smiled, “you already have my number.” Alyna’s responding smirk was equal parts sheepish and roguish.  
“I’ll text you when I’m off work then.” She pulled the machine away from Sylvanas’ hip for a final time. “There we go, looks good to me, what do you think?” Sylvanas twisted in her chair to more thoroughly examine the artwork now etched into her hip.  
“It’s gorgeous,” she whispered, “you did such a wonderful job.” Alyna smiled at her.  
“That’s what I like to hear.” She taped a piece of gauze over the tattoo with a smile. “Leave that on for about a half hour and then clean it gently, she handed Sylvanas a pamphlet from a stack on her desk.  
“That should tell you everything you need about helping it heal correctly, though of course I don’t mind if you just want to ask me directly.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind” Sylvanas replied wearing a smile of her own. As she went to leave, Alyna asked one more question.  
“What’s your name by the way, I never caught it.”  
“Sylvanas, Sylvanas Windrunner.”  
“Pretty name for a prettier girl” Alyna mumbled; before her brain fully registered the surname. “Wait, Windrunner? As in _Windrunner_ Windrunner?”  
“Guilty as charged.” Sylvanas said with a wink. “I’ll see you later.” She left with an extra sway in her step, leaving Alyna collapsed in her chair and wondering how on God’s Green Earth she’d managed to score a date with an almost princess.


End file.
